High School DxD EX
High School DxD EX (ハイスクールD×D EX Haisukūru D×D EX) is a six part special novel released with the Blu-Ray volumes of the third anime series, High School DxD BorN. Summary From this point on, what is told consists of top secret circumstances known only to a small number of highly important people— Though these are important events, it is something that must not by any means be made public……the time may come though when the truth contained within this information may be useful. Therefore, in the case that something were to happen to me, I am purposefully recording this to serve as an intermediary. Even though I earnestly desire that this shall never be released, I shall commence the account. ―○●○― The story is told from Azazel's perspective where he recorded the following events. The Occult Research Club faces off against invaders known as Underworld Lifeforms led by Loki that has travel from a possible future 30 years from now, however also from the future comes a surprise visit by Issei's children in an attempt to stop him. Chapters *1 Crimson-haired Sekiryuutei *2 Invaders from Another World *3 A New Church Trio *4 Crimson Will *5 The Forbidden United Front *6 And so, to Tomorrow... *Top Secret Characters Main Characters Antagonist *'Future Loki' (ロキ): The Evil God of Norse Mythology who was able to break free from his imprisonment at some point and placed a curse on Asia that put her in a coma. He teams up with the beings from the other world known as UL's who stated a war to invade the main one, Loki and the UL's travel back in time in order to tamper with the past to that would conclude in the worlds demise. *'UL': The Underworld Lifeforms are mechanical beings from the ExE world that are a combination of machine and organic parts. These beings are soldiers manufactured by the evil gods from the parallel world. They invaded the world the Three Factions resides in in the near future before traveling into the past with Loki. Their entire bodies appear to resemble humanoid insects with four limbs, while having a hard exoskeleton surface which emits a brilliant luster and are entirely colored in one shade of silver. They seem to have neither a nose or a mouth, appear to have five pale eyes, and a large protruding head. These lifeforms also appear to be durable enough to withstand Koneko's Touki enhanced punch and are capable of shooting a red beam from each of its five eyes that can bypass defensive magic circles, have the ability to curve, and, at the same time, redirect their trajectory. These lifeforms also have, within their bodies, the ability to produce countless tentacles, which they can reattach and use to heal themselves. **'Ruma Ydura': A being of the Mythology from the paralleled world known as ExE and one of the Four Generals "Invade Fanatics". **'Rezzo Roado': The only known member of the "Seven Luminaries of Rahu". He is said to comparable to a Chief God of any mythology, as well as other members of "Seven Luminaries of Rahu". **'New Fenrir': A living mechanical copy of the original Fenrir created by Loki. **'Garvarudan': A fifteen meter tall mechanical dragon. Its forearms are both very thick, to the point they appeared somewhat like shields. It does has any wings on its back, but it had what appeared to be rocket engines on either side of its back. The mouth that had been made of metal had been manufactured to look like the smile of a flesh and blood living creature. It can also give off a green lustre. **'Addoza': One of the four "Invade Fanatics". He was the one who sent the drill to Garvarudan when he broke his arm. Other Characters *'Gasper Vladi': A future version of Gasper who used his time manipulating abilities to go back in time along with Issei's kids in pursuit of Loki, he also acts as their superior. Gasper has become a Super Devil and has grown up to become a more courageous man as well as a more fearsome one since the children both fear and respect him. He also acts as a surrogate uncle to them. He now wears a dark robe and no longer cross-dresses, though he still speaks in a feminine manner. Gasper has not only gained the ability to time travel but to also see across different timelines. *'Issei Hyoudou Gremory': The future version of Issei who is now married to all of the girls who love him, and therefore achieved his dream to be a Harem King. Issei hardly has time for his children due to his busy schedule which is filled for the next 200 years, with his wives taking turns to see him and act as his escort. He's always rushing over back and forth from one place to another, such as to certain locations for other mythological systems, whether it's helping out, giving speeches or some kind of industrial enterprise. He is noted to still be a pervert even then. Issei can now take the form of a huge dragon that is about a hundred meters in size with crimson scales. A the last moment, Issei traveled back in time with Ernestine to assist his children and settle the battle. *'Rias Gremory': Rias had retired and ceded the position as head of the Gremory family house to her nephew Milicas. Now she has expanded her business range into many different kinds of industry. *'Asia Hyoudou': She is well loved by all of Issei's kids as she never gets mad at them and is noted to be the most kind among their mothers. She has learned all of the Hyoudou families' cooking techniques that she serves to all the kids which they enjoy a lot. Loki placed a curse on her that caused Asia to fall into a deep sleep that she cannot wake up from as part of his revenge. As a result, this caused much grief for their family and forced them to go after Loki to the past in order for him to undo his curse before she dies. *'Akeno Himejima': Akeno has become more participative in Grigori by serving as an executive. She has also come to speak of Azazel with great respect and admiration. *'Xenovia Quarta': Xenovia became the principal to a cram school for students aiming to go to the underworld's top notch universities. As she was unable to enjoy her childhood, she wants the children to enjoy their youth, have a somewhat healthy childhood where they would study together, and get into a good school. She tends to takes charge of investigating how their studies are going. *'Irina Shidou': Irina's life has become comparable to that of a office lady who comes home late at night exhausted, as she's so busy with her work in heaven that she's almost never seen, and thus only comes home on occasion where she does nothing but sleep. Irina even criticizes her fellow wives whenever they decide to take a female manager's vacation. *'Ravel Hyoudou': Upon marrying Issei, Ravel has left the house of Phenex and thus taken his surname. *'Yuuto Kiba': Kiba is the sword master and mentor for the kids since he was the one who trained them in the ways of swordsmanship. Due to Issei's absence, Kiba spends the most time with his kids, and therefore is viewed as a secondary father figure to them. *'Vali Lucifer': Vali also trains Issei's children in combat. He teaches Ex in particular how to use his Dragon abilities. Vali has become something of a archaeologist, as he has excavated ancient relics from the Old Gods era as well as the original Satans while studying ruins and artifacts. He's noted to be obsessed with ramen as much as fighting. *'Milicas Gremory': Has become the main head of the Gremory clan house and has become into a Super Devil. *'Baraqiel': In this era, Baraqiel has become Governor-General Grigori. *'Fafnir': He became contracted with Airi to become the power source within her Artificial Longinus. *'Typhon': Typhon had formed a contract with Azazel similar to the one he formed with Fafnir, in which Typhon would become the power source to an artificial Sacred Gear. List of Equipment *'Durandal IV': A Holy Sword manufactured from the union of supernatural and scientific techniques through the use of alchemy and mechanical techniques, and the successor to the original Durandal. It has the qualities of a gun with an ejectable magazine attached and a trigger that launches orbs from the blade in a manner similar to Xenovia's Durandal Cannon. *'Galatine III': Also known as The Existence Cutter, Scarlet Blade. An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the Holy Sword Galatine, it is used in tandem with Ex's Power of Destruction. *'Boosted Gear Diabolus': Also known as the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor Crown Prince, 'it is an artificial Longinus created by Kurenai that is based on the Boosted Gear. It has the same ability as the original, which is to boost his capabilities, but is still unstable so Ex must be careful not to overuse it. **'Crimson Dragon Sword of Extinction: The artificial Sacred Gear's equivalent to the Balance Breaker known as 'Counter Balance, It creates a crimson colored Dragon Armor around Ex with four scarlet dragon wings that integrates Ex's cursed holy sword into the armor. The armor has abilities similar to the original Boosted Gear Scale Mail, as well. *'Gigantis Maiden Robe': Also known as the Heavenly Raiment of the Golden Dragon Monarch. An Artificial Longinus with Fafnir as its power source. This acts as a sort of alternate version to the Down Fall Dragon Spear. **'Gigantis Blood Scale Mail': Also known as the Armor of the Golden Dragon Monarch. The Counter Balance for Airi's Sacred Gear that creates a golden Dragon armor around Airi that enhances her powers and abilities. *'Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami Yasusada': Two Holy Swords wielded by Shin. Its name is taken from the actual swords used by the historical Okita Souji. *'Typhon's Dagger': An Artificial Sacred Gear in the form of a dagger wielded by Azazel that uses Typhon as its power source. It also appears to be based on the Down Fall Dragon Spear. **'Disaster Typhon Beast Another Armor': Also known as The Armor of the King of Monsters of Destruction. It is the Sacred Gear Counter Balance form that creates an armor around Azazel. *'Loki Scepter': An Artificial Sacred Gear created by and wielded by Loki that fuses with New Fenrir to create a silver colored armor similar to the Scale Mail for him to wear. Trivia * This story foreshadows events happening within the Light Novels following after this. ** The kids mentioned using a sealing technique made by Rossweisse. ** In Volume 21, Azazel expresses interest in forming a contract with Typhon to form a new set of artificial Sacred Gear armor. ** In the future, Ajuka is the only one of the four Satans that still remains in his position. In Volume 21, it reveals that this is due the other three sealing themselves with Trihexa inside the Isolation Barrier Field. ** Azazel is no longer the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori as he was also sealed inside the Barrier Field fighting Trihexa. ** Ever since Volume 19, the Church has been working on replicas of Durandal. By Volume 23, they have already created Durandal II. ** In Volume 23, Heaven gifted Rias with a red sword that she hints at giving to her children. ** In DX.4, Artificial Sacred Gear users eventually gained the ability to use the Counter Balance form which acts as Balance Breaker variation for Artificial Sacred Gears. ** In True Volume 2, The Chichigami predicts the coming threat of the Underworld Lifeforms into the main Issei's world. * Zen mentioned a timeline that had been altered where the Chichigami never made contact with Issei, this may have been referring to the anime's third season; BorN. * All of Issei's children who have appeared are those who have come of age to do battle, implying that there are more of his kids who are still young and non-combatants. * In their childhood, Issei's kids were sung the Oppai Dragon Song as a lullaby. ** With that and the fact that all their mothers had huge breasts, they wouldn't recognize someone as a woman if she has small breasts at first, which is something that angered Sona. * The Nekomata sisters are technically sibling-cousins, due to sharing the same father while both their mothers are sisters, making them Half-sisters and cousins at the same time. ** According to Azazel, their appearance was the same right down to their faces, also implying they were born around the same time. * Airi's name was made from combining the initials of her mother Asia, her father Issei, and her step-mother Rias. * Ex's name is an interesting case; the katakana spelling may suggest to a French name, "Ickx" (which is a very ''uncommon surname, even in its native Belgium), but its actual meaning lies on two aspects: a shortened form of Rias' ultimate technique, 'Ex'tinguisher Star (イクスティングイッシュ・スター), or an amalgamation of Issei and Sirzechs' diphthong on their names (I for Issei, "kusu" for Sirzechs (Saazekusu). The latter aspect, in turn, references the titular character name of ''Boruto as his name references both his father Naruto and uncle Neji (Boruto is the common kana for "bolt" similar to Neji's name meaning, "screw".) * Ernestine means "vigour, strife". * Kurenai means "crimson; vermilion". ** Kurenai was named by Azazel as an expression of gratitude by Akeno, sort of making him his godfather. * Kurenai's Sacred Beast is also known as Fenghuang, the Chinese Phoenix. * Shin's name has multiple meanings that could refer to him being part angel such as "heart" or "truth". * Robertina means “shining glory”, possibly referring to her inherited powers from the Phenex Clan. * Just like her mother Rossweisse, Helmwige is also the name of a Valkyrie in Richard Wagner's play "The Valkyrie". ** The name Helmwige means "war helmet". * Shirayuki means "Snow white" and Kurobara means "Black rose" (although it is spelled with the Kanji for "Black Thorn" even though the pronunciation would be the Kanji "Black Rose"), with their very names, like their mothers, referring to the color of their hair and tails and at the same time, their mothers as well. Both are also references to fairy tale characters, namely Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, respectively ("Black Thorn" is a native Britannic tree, known as the nickname of Sleeping Beauty). * Mordred is named after King Arthur's illegitimate son (in some versions nephew) in English mythology, who was slayed by Arthur's own hand. **Mordred means "controlled, moderated". *Loki's Artificial Sacred Gear Scepter may be a reference to Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe who used a special scepter as his main weapon in the Avengers film. Category:Season 3 Category:Light Novel